


Mechanical Kisses

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim may or may not have had a teeny tiny thing for Roy’s mechanical arm.</p><p>For arrowsandammunition on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Kisses

Tim swore he didn’t mean to spy on Roy. He really didn’t. But the door was a bit open and he only wanted to see how his teammate was doing. Roy’s arm had gotten damaged. The redhead had stormed off when they’d arrived back at the cave, clutching at his mechanical arm as if it was bleeding. That was hours ago. Tim was worried.

He could see Roy fixing up his arm. The fingers flexed and contracted, wrist rotating. Tim had to admit, he did have a sort of fascination with Roy’s arm. He watched Roy trace his own fingers, flesh on metal. It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. And he really shouldn’t have been picturing how that arm would feel under his own fingers. It was inappropriate and disrespectful. 

Roy glanced up, just for a second, and their eyes met. His nostrils flared and Tim thought he was going to punch him. Within seconds, Roy was right in front of him and Tim’s heart was pounding in his throat. 

"Are you spying on me?" Roy demanded.

"I just- wanted to see if you’re okay."

"I’m fine."

Tim looked Roy over, eyes lingering on his arm for a few seconds longer than maybe necessary. It was fairly obvious that Red didn’t appreciate the glance. Muscular arms crossed over his chest. 

"What?"

"You have a screw loose. In- in your arm. Can I…?"

He motioned towards the aforementioned screw. Roy twisted his arm to look at it, cursing softly. It wasn’t something he could easily get to without taking the arm off, and there were few things Roy hated more than taking his arm off. It made him feel incomplete, broken. And now, Tim could see how broken he was.

"I just want to help. That could be something important. Please let me help?"

And Roy wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Tim to get lost. But he really did need to get that screw fixed. And the thought of taking his arm off, of being incomplete… so obviously broken…

"Fine," he growled.

Roy stepped aside, letting Tim into the room he’d claimed as his own. Sitting back in his chair, he handed Tim the screwdriver and held out his arm. There was a scowl on his lips.

Tim hated that scowl. But he realized that this couldn’t have been easy for Roy. This was probably the most opening up he’d done to anyone besides Ollie and Red, if them.

He took Roy’s arm in his hand, cradling it gently as if it was made of glass instead of hard metal. He could feel hard blue eyes on him, watching his fingers move along the arm towards the screw. The feel of metal moving, replicating muscle, made him feel hotter than he liked to admit. There was a brief flash of thought to what those fingers would taste like in his mouth. 

There was a blush rising in Tim’s cheeks. He could feel it. He kept his head down, hoping Roy didn’t notice. Carefully, he tightened the screw. He took his time, wanting to make sure that it was done right. Plus, it meant he could hold onto Roy’s arm for longer. 

(God, these thoughts were going to get him into so much trouble.)

"What’s taking so long? It’s just a screw…"

Tim winced. Oh God, he was taking forever. Roy would know what he was thinking, that he was thinking how good those fingers would feel on his skin, how they would feel inside him. He’d spent hours thinking of this arm and now it was in his hand and fuck if it wasn’t making him hard right here. 

"I think it’s good," Roy said, pulling his arm back. 

Roy turned his arm over in his lap. There was a twitch in the corner of his mouth, some small semblance of a smile. It was a smile that Tim had never seen before. It was a smile that said he was whole again. At least, as whole as he was ever going to be.

It was a smile that sent a wave of heat pooling into his crotch and making his cock twitch in the jeans he’d slipped into. They were baggy, but not baggy enough. And Roy was paranoid and paranoia bred perception in him and a perceptive Roy Harper missed nothing.

"Are you… dude, are you hard?”

If Tim wasn’t blushing before, he was now. This was not good. Roy was his teammate, this wasn’t okay. He stood at full height, tugging his shirt down in an attempt to cover the growing bulge.

"I- I’m sorry. I should- I’ll go now."

"No, no, wait."

And Tim paused to look Roy’s face over. There wasn’t anger or disgust in his expression, only confusion. He squeaked out another apology.

"Why are you hard?" Roy asked. "I mean, I know why you’re hard."

He paused and shook his head. Red had given him a more in-depth sex talk than he’d ever wanted. 

"But, I mean… why… are you hard?"

Tim wasn’t as chatty as his predecessor. While he had the words to describe why he was hard, he couldn’t find the nerve to voice them. He didn’t know how to say that Roy’s mechanical arm - and the rest of him but mostly the arm - got him so hot he couldn’t focus, that he could barely think when they were on mission together, that his dreams were full of Roy and that arm and that mouth and… okay, going there was a bad idea. 

Roy’s sweet, pink tongue darted out over his lips. His fingers tapped against his leg.

"Well? Come on, just answer. I’m not… mad, or anything…"

Tim swallowed. He opened his mouth to answer, and swallowed again.

"I… it’s just… I mean, your arm is… It’s really hot," he mumbled.

Roy frowned, touching his mechanical arm with his other hand. The answer only served to confuse him more. It wasn’t that he was naive or stupid, he knew when he was being hit on. But he couldn’t understand that anyone would find anything attractive about his ugly, misshapen arm.

"No, it’s not. It’s… room temperature. Unless the room’s cold…"

"I mean…"

Oh God, this was too awkward. They were both awkward, neither of them knew how to talk about this sort of thing.

Tim took Roy’s mechanical arm in his hand, noticing how Roy tensed up just a bit. But Roy didn’t tell him to stop and he hadn’t thrown him out yet. He pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

Roy’s breath hitched in his chest. Oh. So that was what Tim meant. Tim actually found his arm… attractive. He didn’t understand it. But he watched Tim kiss each of his metal fingers. He couldn’t feel it, though. Not really. He pretended he could, though. Pretended he could feel the warmth of Tim’s lips. 

When Roy didn’t pull away, he moved his lips across the metal palm to his wrist. It was doing nothing but getting him hotter and harder. Roy’s fingers twitched, and Tim let out a whimper.

"You’re… wow," Roy breathed. "You’re really getting into that."

"I’m sorry. Is- is this weird?"

"I… I don’t know. I mean, my arm is… It’s disgusting, how can you…"

Tim leaned in, brushing his lips against Roy’s. He’d seen it in a movie, he figured it would work here.

"Your arm is the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. You can’t even imagine…"

Roy really couldn’t imagine. He hated his arm. But Tim loved it. The way Tim all but worshipped his arm with his lips made him feel… well, not broken for starters. He leaned forward, reattaching their lips. He’d missed out on a lot of kisses while frozen. Tim wanted him. And he couldn’t deny that he wanted Tim, too. He wasn’t the Robin he’d expected when he’d come home. And while there was definitely something to be said for Dick, but Tim was something else. He was cute and blushing and only half as impatient as he pretended to be. And it was hot.

Tim whimpered into the kiss. One hand clutched at Roy’s arm. 

"Please. I want-" He broke off with a needy moan. 

Roy stood, pulling Tim to the bed. The next few seconds were full of wet, messy kisses and hands tugging at clothes. By the time they made it to the bed, they were both naked and hard, grinding against each other like the horny teenagers they were.

Tim was on top, hips sliding against Roy’s. Roy’s hips bucked up into each thrust in uneven twists.

"I want to ride you," Tim gasped against Roy’s mouth.

"Have you ever- y’know… before?"

Tim licked his lips and Roy kissed him again.

"I’ve used my fingers… and toys."

"Woah… I wanna’ watch that some time."

"Maybe I’ll let you."

Roy moaned at the words. He reached over to the bedside table with his mechanical arm. Tim’s eyes followed, watching Roy grab the lotion from a drawer. He pressed it into Tim’s hand.

"Get yourself nice and loose for me."

Tim blushed. He leaned forward, burying his face in Roy’s shoulder. It was the only position he could reach his ass in and still stay facing Roy. He poured lotion onto his fingers, enough that it dripped onto Roy’s skin. A high moan caught in his throat. He’d only touched himself like this last night. He was still loose enough to press two fingers in right away.

Roy noticed, and moaned. He reached between them, fingers rubbing up and down his shaft. Even though he’d had his dominant hand replaced, he didn’t like touching himself with his mechanical arm. So, he’d gotten better at using his left hand, if only for this.

Two fingers quickly became three. Tim twisted, his lips finding the spot where metal met flesh. The difference in taste, in texture, had his ass twitching around his fingers. He was drowning the sound of Roy’s moans. The spot was obviously sensitive. Tim decided that later, when he wasn’t aching hard with three fingers stuffed into his ass, he would canvas Roy’s body with his tongue and catalogue every sound associated with every spot. And if Roy was touching himself with his left hand, then that left the mechanical arm to him. 

Tim pulled his fingers out of himself. He shivered at the loss, his hole twitching in an attempt to regain some tightness. There was a shift, a rough kiss.

"I want you. Fuck, Roy…"

The lotion was cold on Roy’s cock. He hissed and arched. His nipples peaked at the change in temperature. Tim’s hand felt so good stroking him, getting his dick hard and wet with lotion.

"Tim… Timmy, come on. Come on, I can’t wait."

Tim whimpered. The need in Roy’s voice was evident. Need for him. It took a few attempts to line himself up with Roy’s cock. He felt drunk. (Not that Tim drank. He was underage, it was illegal. But if he did, he imagined that it would feel like this.) That first press of the flared head of Roy’s cock against his loose hole had Tim moaning loud enough that he had to clench his teeth to muffle it.

"Yeah," Roy moaned. "Oh God, you feel good!"

One hand settled on Tim’s hip. Tim grabbed the other, licking a finger as he waited to adjust. Slowly, so fucking slowly, he lowered himself down onto Roy’s cock until their hips were pressed together and Tim had never felt so full in his life.

Roy watched through lidded eyes. He looked down to where they were joined together. Swallowing, his eyes moved up to where Tim’s lips were wrapped around two mechanical fingers. 

Tim licked and sucked Roy’s fingers. He started to move his hips, up and down, just a little at a time. He couldn’t manage much, but it was enough to send hot ripples through his spine and enough to have Roy arching back on the bed.

Hot tongue traced up Roy’s arm to the flesh. He nipped and sucked, eager to leave marks wherever he could.

"Tim… Tim, I’m not- I’m not gonna’ last. Oh God, you’re so good!”

Roy arched, hips jerking up into Tim’s shallow thrusts. His breath was coming out in short pants, moans cracking. He pulled Tim into a clash of teeth and lips and tongue. Tim’s muscles twitched around Roy’s sensitive cock and he was gone. The hand that wasn’t being gripped by Tim’s grabbed at the sheets and white flashed across his vision. He let out a single cry of pleasure before clenching his teeth shut.

Tim pulled off slowly, feeling cum dripping out of his stretched hole. Sitting on Roy’s stomach, he grabbed his cock, stroking hard and rough and fast. He buried his face in Roy’s neck, moaning and whimpering. He felt Roy’s hand sliding across his back, down to his twitching hole. A finger traced the wet opening. He could hear Roy’s voice coaxing him to cum.

"That’s it. Come on. I want you to cum, Timmy. You earned it, baby, cum." 

And Tim did, hot, wet cum splashing over Roy’s stomach. He whined, high and broken. His body went taut, until he relaxed. He collapsed on top of Roy, breathing heavily. He felt Roy’s hand in his hair, heard him mumbled something in a language he didn’t understand. 

"Hm? Wha’s that?" He mumbled, looking up at him.

"I said, ‘You should help me fix my arm more often’. Just… in Navajo."

A dark eyebrow went up.

"You speak Navajo?"

"Yeah, I grew up on a reserve. Same one my grandfather grew up on."

"I didn’t know that."

Roy smirked a little.

"There’s a lot about me you don’t know, Boy Wonder. But you have a lot of time to learn. If you want to."

It was Tim’s turn to smirk.

"Oh. I definitely want to."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
